


A Mango A Day ...

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Food Kink, M/M, Yoochun does unsavory things with a fruit, i swear this fic is not my fault, lol, thank some deity that it is only a drabble, yes the fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun's been watching Junsu a lot lately. Junsu's been eating a lot of mangos lately.
Relationships: Yoochun/Mango





	A Mango A Day ...

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**WARNING: This fic is very very crackish and contain a massive food fetish. You have been warned.**

A/N: There is a saying in the United States ... "An apple a day keeps the doctor away," promoting eating of fruits. THat's where the title is from.

Jaejoong noticed.  
Yunho noticed.  
Changmin noticed.  
Junsu, of course, did not notice.

But then again, Yoochun doubted that they thought what he thought, so it didn't matter to him what they noticed, or didn't notice.

Junsu loved mangos. And Yoochun ... well, Yoochun _loved_ mangos.

If the others wanted to think that he was staring at the way Junsu's mouth closed the plump fruit then that was fine with him.

The others never saw Yoochun eat a mango, so they figured it was Junsu he was lusting after, but Yoochun didn't eat them when the others could see. Just the citrus-smell of a mango was enough to get him hard as a rock. Some nights, enclosed in the darkness of his room, just the taste on his tongue was enough to get him to come. The sticky sweet tangy treat afterwards was always enough to get him hard again.

Juice dripped down Junsu's chin and Yoochun moaned. Changmin's head shot up. He looked confused and then saw Junsu. He snorted in amusement and then looked back at his book.

"You okay, dongsaeng?" Yunho asked Yoochun.

Yoochun nodded, not pulling his eyes from that orangey fruit disappearing between Junsu's lips.

He ... he had to ... He stood up suddenly and went to the kitchen. He slipped around his soulmate who tried to get him to talk about this "lust" he had for Junsu. Grabbing a mango from the counter, he bolted to his room, slammed the door and locked it.

He kept a knife in his bedside drawer just for this. He kneeled carefully, and slit the skin of the fruit, whining in need. His erection tented his pants. Hands already sticky from juice, he pushed his sweats down. The fruit was cool against his cock. He had to bite his other hand to keep his moan from being heard.

The flesh slipped over his cock. Rapid, quick. Yoochun knew he was going to come soon, and oh god, he ... fuck. He adjuststed his knees and slipped his hand down, cupping with balls. They slurped through the juice. His orgasm built. Clumps of the fruit landed with a splat on the hardwood floor. He thrust his hips forward, a needy cry passing his lips. Reaching further, a sticky finger found its way to his entrance. With a gasp, he pressed in, wincing at the sting that didn't deter him at all.

With his lower lip clamped firmly between his lips, Yoochun came, white tangy mess mixing with the fruit in his hand. Moaning, trying not to scream in utter ecstacy.

It took long minutes for his breath to stabilize, and as soon as it had, he brought his hand up and devoured the come-covered fruit, eating, licking up juice and come where it dripped down his wrist. He sagged against the bed as soon as every piece of mango was gone, sweaty and sticky and happy.

He thought of Junsu's lips around the mango and wondered what it would look like with his cock there too. Maybe there was something to it ... Maybe ... with a little help of the others, he could get Junsu to notice the attention and then ... have a threesome? The thought of eating mango off Junsu's ass made him shiver. He'd have to play it carefully. Plan it. He didn't want the others to know about his ... fetish.

A smile on his face, he went back to the kitchen.

"Why the hell are you and Junsu eating all the mangos?" Jaejoong demanded.

"Well, you know the saying, 'a mango a day ...' " Yoochun laughed.

"That's apple, dickhead. Go to the store and buy some more tomorrow."

"No problem," Yoochun said, and then wondered if buying the mangos himself could be considered a form of prostitution.

He laughed out loud.

"What?" Jaejoong demanded.

"Nothing. Just ... happy."

"Psycho," Changmin muttered from the table.


End file.
